


Prisoner In Paradise

by christianesteiffen



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Captivity, Field Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Some plot if you squint
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Talion is searching for an Uruk Captain and bumps into someone unexpected while out in the open.





	

Als er erwachte, mussten sich seine Augen erst einmal an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Sobald sich seine Sinne an die veränderten Umstände gewöhnt hatten, vernahm er ein Tropfen. Er musste wohl tief unter der Erde sein. In nicht allzu großer Entfernung konnte er Gitterstäbe ausmachen und so erschloss sich ihm, dass er sich in einem Kerker befinden musste. Weshalb dem so war oder wo genau er war, wusste er jedoch nicht. Erst als eine kalte Brise durch seine Zelle wehte und auf seine nackte Haut traf, merkte er, dass er komplett nackt und gefesselt an der kalten Steinwand hing. Der Grund hinter seiner plötzlichen Gefangenschaft war ihm trotzdem schleierhaft. Er konnte sich nur noch vage daran erinnern, durch die freien Felder Mordors gestreift zu sein, auf der Suche nach Ratanák, als er plötzlich jemanden umgerempelt hatte. Eine große schwarze Figur hatte sich dort inmitten des Feldes befunden und Talion hatte sich dieser unwissend von deren Präsenz genähert, bis sie plötzlich zusammenstießen und ineinander verknotet auf dem trockenen Boden lagen. Als Talion aufblickte, blickte er direkt in das räuberisch grinsende Gesicht der Schwarzen Hand und in dessen vor Freude glühende Augen. "So sieht man sich also wieder", hatte dieser gesagt und keine Anstalten gemacht, sich von Talion runter zu bewegen. Er hatte darauf nur geächzt und da verlagerte die Schwarze Hand seine Position, nur um Talion noch weiter in den Boden zu pressen, ein Knie in dessen Genitalbereich, während eine seiner Hände schnell Talions Arme entlangwandern ließ und diese über dessen Kopf auf den Boden pinnte. "Wa..?" entfuhr es dem Untoten entgeistert, doch bevor er weiteres äußern konnte, drückte sich ein Paar kalter Lippen auf die seinen. Völlig überrascht von dieser plötzlichen Wendung ließ Talion einen leisen Seufzer heraus und diese Gelegenheit wurde von seinem Gegenüber genutzt, seine Zunge in den Mund des ehemaligen Menschen wandern zu lassen und diesen zu erkunden. Als sich ihre Zungen trafen, war es für Talion wie ein Feuerwerk, so lieblich war dieser Kuss seines Feindes. Langsam fing er an, den Kuss zu erwidern und ihre Zungen tanzten umeinander in seinem Mund. Es war ein Kampf um die Dominanz, den keiner von ihnen willentlich aufgeben wollte, doch musste Talion bald nach Luft schnappen, sodass sich die Schwarze Hand zurückziehen musste, wollte er den anderen doch so schnell noch nicht ziehen lassen. Als der Untote endlich wieder bei Sinnen war, blickte er seinem Feind verwundert aber auch verärgert ins immer noch erheiterte Gesicht. "Was... was hat das zu bedeuten?" verlangte er zu wissen. Sein Gegenüber, das ihn immer noch auf dem Boden hielt, erwiderte: "So eine unglaubliche, wenn auch unerwartete Gelegenheit, konnte ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, Talion. Ich weiß um den Hass, den du für mich hegst, doch auch du kannst sicherlich nicht leugnen, dass die Anziehung zwischen uns zu groß ist, um sie zu ignorieren."  
Auf diese Worte meldete sich auch endlich Celebrimbor zu Wort, der bisher überraschend still gewesen war. "Talion, geh nicht auf ihn ein, er spielt nur mit dir!" erinnerte er seinen Partner. Auch wenn dieser Umstand dem Waldläufer durchaus bewusst war, wurde dieser nun von der Lust übermannt und so verdrängte er jeden vernünftigen Gedanken und hauchte, der Schwarzen Hand tief in die Augen blickend, mit rauer Stimme: "Fick mich."  
Dies ließ sich sein Feind nicht zweimal sagen und mit einem tiefen Brummen, warf sich dieser auf das Objekt seiner Begierde und versiegelte dessen Lippen ein weiteres Mal mit den seinen. Währenddessen wanderten Talions Hände, die sein Gegner losgelassen hatte, um dessen Hals und entlang des Rücken des Schwarzen Kapitäns. Er knetete dessen wohlgeformtes Gesäß, bis er herumgeworfen wurde und nun auf dem Schoß seines Feindes saß. Dieser riss ihm nun sein Oberteil vom Körper und ließ seine Hände den Oberkörper des Untoten erkunden. Sobald die Schwarze Hand an den Nippeln angelangt war, zupfte er sanft an jenen und fing an seinen Mund tiefer wandern zu lassen. Talion war mittlerweile völlig verloren in seiner Lust und jegliche Versuche Celebrimbors, diesem Vernunft einzuflößen, scheiterten kläglich. Somit gab dieser auf und ließ seinen Partner allein, doch sollte sich dieser später nicht bei ihm beschweren, schließlich hatte dessen Verlangen ihn in diese prekäre Lage gebracht. Die heiße Luft des Feldes war gefüllt mit dem Stöhnen der beiden Liebenden. Denn mittlerweile waren auch Talions Hände weitergewandert und massierten das Glied seines Gegners, bis es komplett steif war. Auch er war bereits unglaublich erregt und konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten. Deshalb stieß er die Schwarze Hand nun von sich und warf sich auf jenen Mann drauf. Darauf zog er diesem seine Kleidung vom Leib und schickte sich an, dessen Penis in seinen Mund zu nehmen. Dieses Unterfangen belohnte die Schwarze Hand mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, als er seinen Kopf zurückwarf. Trotz Talions mangelnder Erfahrung mit Männern schien er seine Sache gut zu machen, denn sobald er mit seiner Zunge die Eichel des anderen Mannes umkreiste, konnte er den ersten Lusttropfen empfangen und schluckte diesen genüsslich. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass sein Feind bereit war und somit begann er, sich auf dessen Erektion niederzulassen. Der Schmerz, der ihn erwartete, als dessen Glied komplett in ihm drin war, schockierte ihn, hatte er doch nicht erwartet, dass dieser so heftig sein würde. So lag er stöhnend über der Schwarzen Hand, bis dieser seine Arme um die Hüfte des Untoten schlang und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Während ihre Lippen miteinander verschmolzen, begann der Kapitän Saurons sich in seinem Liebhaber zu bewegen und lenkte jenen somit erfolgreich vom anfänglichen Schmerz ab, der nach kurzer Zeit verflog und sich in alles erfüllende Lust verwandelte. Mit jedem Stoß drang sein Feind tiefer in Talion hinein und beide kamen der Erfüllung ihrer Leidenschaft immer näher. Mit einem Schrei, der durch seinen ganzen Körper vibrierte, kam der Waldläufer und wenig später kam ihm die Schwarze Hand nach. Schwer atmend lagen sie so eine Weile auf dem Boden, als die Dunkelheit Talion mit einem Mal übermannte und dieser ohnmächtig zusammensank.

Damit war ihm auch klar, weshalb er sich jetzt in einem Kerker befand. Die Schwarze Hand war höchstwahrscheinlich der Grund seiner plötzlichen Ohnmacht gewesen und hatte ihn danach aufgelesen und in sein Hauptquartier transportiert. Auf einmal meldete sich auch Celebrimbor wieder und schalt ihn dafür, dass er so unvorsichtig gewesen war und sich von seiner Wollust derartig hatte übermannen lassen. "Es reicht, Celebrimbor. Ich bin mir meines fürchterlichen Fehlers sehr wohl selbst bewusst, jedoch liegt es nicht in meiner Macht, das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen. Es wäre also sehr angenehm, wenn du aufhören würdest, dich zu beschweren und mir helfen könntest, einen Ausweg aus dieser Lage zu finden."  
"Einen Ausweg? Talion, du enttäuschst mich, bei unserer erlebten Lust hätte ich gedacht, du würdest mich noch nicht so schnell wieder verlassen wollen." kam da die tiefe Stimme der Schwarzen Hand aus den Schatten am anderen Ende der Zelle. Darauf trat sein Gefängniswächter endlich hervor und zeigte sich. Seine Augen glühten amüsiert, während er etliche Schritte auf Talion zuging, bis er letztendlich nur Zentimeter vor dem ehemaligen Menschen stehen blieb. Der Untote musste schlucken, auch wenn sie bereits Sex gehabt hatten, machte ihn die Nähe zu dem anderen trotzdem nervös und ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Er wusste, dass diese Reaktion auf seinen Erzfeind sündenhafter nicht sein konnte, doch konnte und wollte er nichts dagegen unternehmen. So trafen sich ihre Blicke und bald darauf ihre Lippen. Sie konnten einfach nicht voneinander ablassen, der Gegner war zu verlockend und anziehend. Vielleicht war es gerade das Verbotene und die Gefahr ihrer Affäre, die jene umso attraktiver machte. Schon bald fand sich Talion eng an die Wand gepresst wieder und den Mund der Schwarzen Hand an seinem Halse. Dort saugte sein Gegner und liebkoste ihn, viele Knutschflecken hinterlassend. Nicht wenige Zeit später fand sich dieser verlockende Mund um sein Glied geschlossen wieder und das laute Stöhnen des Untoten erfüllte die ehemalige Stille des Kerkers. Doch kurz bevor er seinen Höhepunkt erreichen konnte, wurde er von seinem Erzfeind umgedreht, sodass sein Gesicht zur Kerkerwand gewandt war. Schon bald spürte er wie ein Finger seinen Anus umkreiste und in ihn eindrang. Diesmal waren die Schmerzen deutlich erträglicher und wurden in weniger Zeit mit dem Hinzufügen weiterer Finger von unbeschreiblicher Leidenschaft abgelöst. Der Körper der Schwarzen Hand presste sich gegen seinen Rücken und ein Schauer lief Talion über selbigen trotz der Wärme, die er empfand. Da presste sich ein deutlich größeres Objekt gegen seinen Eingang und er spürte, wie die Erektion der Schwarzen Hand in ihn eindrang. Dieses Mal bewegte sich sein Feind direkt und traf die Prostata seines menschlichen Liebhabers. Es war wie ein Feuerwerk der Lust, das für den Geschmack beider zu schnell mit beiden Höhepunkten endete. Nachdem Talion diesmal kurz darauf wieder von Dunkelheit empfangen wurde, wusste er, dass er dieses Mal nicht in der Präsenz der Schwarzen Hand aufwachen würde.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich spiele das Spiel auf Englisch, also weiß ich nicht, wie die Begriffe auf Deutsch heißen... Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!


End file.
